


Puppy!

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ABUSERS SUCK, Abuse Mentions, Alpha Izumi, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Because I like them ok, DONT GET THEM, Druk is a Great Dane, Druk needs hugs, Druk was abused, F/M, Get off my back, IF YOU CANT TAKE CARE OF THE PET, Izumi is precious, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, or person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Izumi is beyond excited they’re getting a dog.Druk doesn’t know what to do with the excited toddler.
Relationships: Druk & Izumi (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Puppy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my all time favorite fic
> 
> Hands down, it’s so fucking cute, it’s my favorite now

“Puppy!” Izumi squeals.

The large Great Dane seems to be in shock when the little girl tackles him in a hug.

Zuko smiles softly. “It’s ok, Druk. This is Izumi.”

“Hi, Druk! We’re your new family!” Izumi says, craning her neck back to look at the Great Dane.

“This is mommy,” Izumi starts, pointing to Suki.

Druk sniffs Izumi’s hair.

“This is daddy,” Izumi continues, pointing at Sokka.

Druk decides now is the time to start licking Izumi’s face.

Izumi giggles and Druk looks very pleased.

He finally sits down, slightly more comfortable but uses his teeth to pull the bottom of Izumi’s dress.

He pulls the little girl between his front paws and is now wrapped around Izumi.

“That is mama,” Izumi finishes, pointing to Zuko.

“She’s gonna love that dog more than us,” Suki whispers, wrapping her arms around Zuko’s waist and resting her chin on his head.

The omega laughs and leans back into his alpha’s touch.

“I’m sure she won’t completely forget us,” Zuko teases, tilting his head back to kiss Suki.

“Give it a week,” Sokka mutters, pressing a kiss to Zuko’s collar where his mating bite is.

Less than a week later, Zuko actually squeals when he sees Druk sleeping with Izumi in her bed.

Suki and Sokka kept teasing him for it until he finally tells his alphas why he got Druk.

He was originally a hunting dog until he injured his leg.

After that, he was starved, abused, and beaten till he was so afraid of humans, he could barely look at them and would shiver and quake anytime anyone came close to him.

And the fact that he accepted Izumi so easily meant he was making progress and learning how to trust.

And Zuko had done the same with Sokka and Suki.

And he couldn’t be happier that Druk had found someone to do that with.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
